Magical Hands- Destiel
by Larkafree
Summary: Neither of the Winchesters are fans of the medical profession, but they may be swayed after each visit with a very attractive doctor of their own. Embarrassing Erections ahead! Dean gets a spinal adjustment. Destiel. The Sabriel is also posted under a similar title.


Dean didn't like doctors any more than his brother did, but for totally different reasons. He thought they were complete frauds. Taking your money and not helping you at all. So when Dean injured his back at work, landscaping the campus he down right refused to see a doctor of any kind. Even when Dean was in too much pain to work he still wouldn't go. In the end Sam had to trick him. He said he was taking Dean to get pie from the best bakery in town and needed Dean's help choosing the flavour.

Sam managed to load Dean into the back seat of the Impala without too much trouble. Dean knew he was in no condition to drive so it was acceptable for Sam to be driving his baby, only this once.

Sam tried his best to keep Dean in the dark, so to speak about where they were going. He drove down Cereal Avenue quickly turning down Pancake Street and making it to the medical center parking lot without Dean suspecting anything. The bakery was in fact just down the block, on Waffle Cresent but Dean didn't notice they turned before the bakery since he was lying on his side, facing the front seat and couldn't see out the windows to know the deception.

It was already too late by the time Dean figured out they were in fact not in the bakery parking lot. Sam pulled his brother unceremoniously up the wheelchair ramp and into the medical building with minimum complaining since Dean couldn't really speak between the shooting pains rocketing up his back with every step.

Dean was haunched over by the wall while Sam walked up to the pretty receptionist to tell her that Dean Winchester had arrived for his appointment at 2 in the afternoon with Dr. Castiel Novak.

Dean did manage to shuffle up to the board listing all the medical professionals located in the building and saw that the waiting room they were standing in was for a chiropractor by the name of Cas. Novak B. Sc., D. C.. Dean thought that maybe Cas was his type, petite brunette with skilled hands, big tits and a promise of a happy ending. If she was all he imagined and more he'd have to thank Sammy for the push.

Sam returned to Dean leaning against the wall, stating any minute now the doctor would see him and make him feel better.

Dean grinned at the thought of him lying on the table, naked while being touched by a hot chick with talented fingers. He liked girls who could use their hands to give him a great happy ending.

The nurse calls Dean into the examination room three minutes later, instructing him to strip out of his shirt and jeans and put on the gown while he waited for the doctor. Dean struggles with the t-shirt he was wearing but strips out of the jeans effortlessly. He drags himself up onto the table and waits.

Dean was in for the shock of his life when the doctor enters. It's not a chick at all, but a dude! He's tall with messy black hair. He's holding Dean's file in his arms, looking down at the written information as he enters. Once Dean gets over the initial shock he grunts and tries to get off the table to leave.

"Hello Mr. Winchester. I see here you injured your back a week ago, slipping off a ladder." The young doctor looks up from the chart.

Dean doesn't know what hit him. Was it the voice or the crystal blue eyes looking at him? Either way he's stunned and motionless. He just stares for a moment before he realizes the guy wants an answer of some kind. Dean nods dumbly.

"Okay then, let's get you up on the table and have a look, shall we?" He puts the file down on the counter by the information posters.

Dean tries to hop up but groans at the way his spine feels like it's on fire with every movement.

"Easy there Mr. Winchester, let me help you."

Dean grits his teeth at needing the assistance back onto the table.

"Lie down on your side if that's less painful Mr. Winchester."

"Dean." He shuffles onto his side with a little gasp of pain. "Call me Dean, Mr. Winchester makes me feel old."

Castiel chuckles softly, "Okay, Dean. Tell me when it hurts, okay?"

"Okay."

Castiel trails his fingers down Dean's spine looking for the displaced disc or injured vertabrae. He hears hisses as he moves further and further down, getting closer to his tailbone with every second. When he is at the twentieth disc Dean screams, loudly.

Castiel stops and presses down to another scream.

"What the hell dude? Are you trying to make it worse?"

"Not at all, Dean." He massages the spot for a moment, hearing Dean hiss. "It appears I found the dislocated disc and it needs to be put back into alignment or it will not stop troubling you. Can you lie on your stomach for me?"

Dean looks over his shoulder at the chiropractor with disdain. "Not likely."

"I can aid you if you wish, but you need to be on your stomach for me to get it back in place properly."

Dean tries to shuffle quietly but groans loudly. The next thing he knows he feels warm hands on his hip, helping him lay on his stomach.

Once Dean is fully situated Castiel puts his hands on the small of Dean's back, fingers moving inside the hem of the gown, pushing the fabric to either side, revealing Dean's Batman boxer-briefs. Castiel's fingers trace up from the small of Dean's back, along his spine to the displaced disc. He rubs his sure fingers around the area for a moment as he presses down on either side and hears a scream to match a dying seal's. He does it again to hear another scream from Dean.

Dean tries to get up from the table in sheer agony from what the man is inflicting upon him as torture. Dean swears in that moment he's gunna kill his brother and cut him up into itty bitty pieces for making him come to his sadistic dude's office.

Before Dean can get his arms under him to push himself up the hand on his back moves to his shoulders and pushes on either shoulder blade firmly.

Dean gasps at the sensation and loses feeling in his legs and toes for a moment. "What the hell!"

Castiel moves his skilled hands back down along Dean's spine, feeling for any more out of place discs and make it all the way to the small of Dean's back without hearing anymore grunts or screams.

It takes Dean a second to realize the pain is gone. In place of the pain is something far worse, embarrassing even, he has a chubby.

Castiel smirks at knowing he has realigned Dean's spine and the guy was such a baby about it. "All finished Dean. You should probably make a follow-up appointment though, you carry some tension in your shoulders. I could help you with that, if you'd like."

Dean grunts but doesn't move from his spot, hoping his erection will go away. He has no clue how or why he has it though.

"Dean you can get off the table and get dressed now."

Dean turns his head away from Castiel, blushing slightly. "Um, can you give me a minute?"

Castiel looks at his patient with concern but soon steels his expression. "Of course, take your time. It happens all the time. See my receptionist on your way out if you'd like to see me again." He picks up the file from the counter and exits the room with a smirk.

Dean hates his body even more now. He pushes off the table with no pain and sighs when he feels his erection still contained in his boxers. He's just glad the guy didn't make a deal about it. Who pops a boner when a guy is touching your bare back! honestly, Dean needs to go home, watch a filthy porno (since he hasn't been in any condition to jerk off in the past week) and get back to his normal life.

After a few minutes Dean can slide back into his jeans with ease and makes his way out to the waiting room where Sam is patiently reading a magazine in the corner. It seems the receptionist has 'googoo' eyes for him though and he's trying to avoid her flirting by sitting as far away from her as possible.

Dean grunts and kicks Sam's foot and nods out the door.

Sam drops the magazine and follows Dean. "So I see you're walking and standing better. Did Dr. Novak make it all better?"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

They exchange a look as Sam breaks into a smile. "You're welcome., by the way."

"Were you going to tell me that the doctor wasn't a chick as any point I when in there with hopes of a rub and tug only to find out Cas is a dude's name. He touched me and I'm never forgiving you for dragging me here. You still owe me the best damn pie in town.


End file.
